Cheyenne Wiki
Welcome to the Cheyenne Wiki A fan-edited community celebrating Cheyenne, TV’s first, hour-long western drama. The mission of the Cheyenne Wiki is to document, promote and enjoy the Cheyenne television show, the people who created it and other media that expand on the Cheyenne universe. Read, post, chat, contribute! since December 5th, 2010 Get to know Cheyenne Cheyennebodie-johnnybravo.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 1) Cheyennebodie-clintwalker-portrait2.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 1) Cheyennebodie-johnnybravo2.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 1) Cheyennebodie-decisionatsgunsight.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 2) Cheyennebodie-lonegun.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 2) Cheyennebodie-nooseatnoon.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 3) Cheyennebodie-townoffear.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 3) Cheyennebodie-reprieve5.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 4) Cheyennebodie-trialbyconscience6.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 4) Cheyennebodie-massacreatgunsightpass.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 5) File:Fightrecovery-roadto3graves-cheyenne.jpg|Clint Walker as Cheyenne Bodie (Season 5) Cheyenne was the first hour-long western broadcast on television, full of fist fights, fast gunplay, lots of cattle drives, dangerous gunslingers, daring cowboys, mysterious indians, and romance. One of the highest-rated shows of its era, ABC broadcast [[List of Cheyenne Episodes|108 episodes of Cheyenne]] from 1955 to 1963 in black and white. The main character was memorably portrayed on the small screen by 6-foot, 6-inch-tall Clint Walker (1927-2018), a newcomer to Hollywood. Each episode followed the adventures of loner Cheyenne Bodie as he wandered through the lives of characters and communities in post-Civil War America. Skilled in ways of frontier life thanks to his upbringing among the Cheyenne indians, master of the quick draw, physically impressive and morally grounded, Cheyenne Bodie was a western hero molded into the varying storylines and situations in each stand-alone episode. Explore the world of Cheyenne Guest Stars See these famous guest stars and more in episodes of Cheyenne: File:Danblocker-landbeyondthelaw.jpg|Dan Blocker File:Troublestreet-coburn-cheyenne.jpg|James Coburn File:Richardcrenna-hardbargain.jpg|Richard Crenna File:Angiedickinson-jeannie-cheyenne.jpg|Angie Dickinson File:Willispeak-jamesgarner-cheyenne.jpg|James Garner File:Abelarson-dennishopper-irontrail.jpg|Dennis Hopper File:Counterfeitgun-ronhoward-cheyenne.jpg|Ron Howard File:Michaellandon-whitehawk-cheyenne.jpg|Michael Landon File:Troublestreet-leevancleef-cheyenne.jpg|Lee Van Cleef File:Adamwest-ashleyclaiborn-cheyenne.jpg|Adam West File:Thoraflagg-mariewindsor-muttonpuncher.jpg|Marie Windsor Buy Cheyenne You can buy all seven seasons of Cheyenne on DVD from these authorized sellers: * www.clintwalker.com - The official site of actor Clint Walker. * www.amazon.com * www.wbshop.com - Warner Brothers Studio online store. Contribute to the Cheyenne Wiki Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check ' '''and our [http://cheyenne.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2306 '''wiki guidelines'] * Check out the Cheyenne Wiki's [[:Special:WantedPages|'Wanted Pages list']] * Add content to pages that are Stubs * Add images to articles that need them * Add links to [[:Special:DeadendPages|'Dead-End Pages']] * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on Watch Cheyenne Episodes of Cheyenne can be viewed on these networks: Featured article: Retaliation The investigation of a bank robbery uncovers a revenge plot dating back to the Civil War. Sheriff Cheyenne has to choose between upholding the law or letting a war criminal go free in ''Retaliation''.''' [[:Category:Featured Article|Read other featured articles']] Featured category: ''Cattle Drives Cowboys are synonymous with cattle drives. Cheyenne finds himself herding cattle, horses, sheep and even men in many episodes of the series. Read more about them. Featured Quote "I'm not an animal and I'm no slave. Nobody's puttin' chains on me." :- Cheyenne demands his human dignity when kidnapped. The Trap More sources on Cheyenne and Clint Walker * www.clintwalker.com * Archive of American Television * Cheyenne on Wikipedia * Cheyenne on IMDB * Clint Walker on Wikipedia Featured Video The Cheyenne Show Intro __INDEX__ Category:Content